With the rapid development of internet technologies, instant messaging based on the Internet brings people a lot of conveniences, and also becomes a main trend of the present network businesses. Instant messaging applications are convenient for people to communicate online and share such information as pictures, videos and the like anytime and anywhere.
Generally, when a user uses the instant messaging application to chat, a communication window corresponding to a certain friend or group needs to be opened. Communication messages sent by each of the communication parties (including the user) may all be displayed on the communication window in a form of message list, and may be displayed from top to bottom in time sequence, wherein an earlier message is displayed in an upper position. When the user opens the communication window, if the message list contains many communication messages, generally the communication window preferentially displays the last-received communication message. In a process of implementing the present application, the inventor finds the prior art has at least the following problems. After the user closes a certain communication window, if a large number of new communication messages corresponding to the communication window are received; when the user opens the communication window again, the communication window displays the last-received communication message. At this time, if the user wants to read the earlier-received communication messages from the communication window closed last time, the user needs to scroll up the message list from the bottom (the position of the latest communication message), and reads the communication messages one by one to look up the corresponding communication message so as to acquire the corresponding information, which causes a quite low information acquisition efficiency.